poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Learns How to Eat Fried Worms
Winnie the Pooh Learns How to Eat Fried Worms is a crossover to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May (Pokemon), Max (Pokemon), Harley, Drew (Pokemon), Dawn, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Smurfs, the Peanuts Gang, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Gary the Snail, the All-Grown Up Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Rex (puppet), Trina Vega, Danny, Sawyer, Kuzco, Kronk, Pacha, Bucky, Woody Woodpecker, Ren and Stimpy, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Goddard, the Wild Thornberrys, Mike, Lu, and Og, Rocky and Bullwinkle, The Gummi Bears, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Dragon, Gingy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, B.O.B., The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Chanticleer, Goldie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Flik, Atta, Heimlich, Dot, Slim, Francis the Ladybug, Dim the Rhino Beeetle, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Ttark, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus the Naked the Mole Rat, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley, the Recess Gang, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. *The reason Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa guest star in this is because they ate bugs and worms, and the real film is about eating worms. *The reason Flik, Atta, Heimlich, Dot, Slim, Francis the Ladybug, and Dim the Rhino Beeetle guest star in this is because the real film is bug-related. *Since this is a huge number of guest stars, this is a Pooh's Adventures reunion. *This is another time where "I Love You" is sung at the end. Songs *"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, Tails, and Simba *"The Bare Necessities" - Baloo and Tommy Pickles *"I Love You" - Barney and the rest Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films